The Effects of Princess Hunting
by BeatrixG the MaskedDog
Summary: The Ice King has kidnapped Plum along with other Princesses, and Finn, Jake and the Bravest Warriors defeat him. Thought that was it? No, for the cage was cursed! They need to find 3 more keys to free them all! Can they free these Princesses? Then become the Emotion Lord's peppermaster as he reads the story. Enjoy!
1. Kidnapped

**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, Bravest Warriors, Regular Show, Gravity Falls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Pendelton Ward, J.G. Quintel, Alex Hirsch and Lauren Faust. **

* * *

Well, welcome now, dear friends, today, I, Chris Kirkman, is about to tell you an amazing story about me, **me from the past**, the Bravest Warriors and some other friends, in which I call, **Fighting the Ice King!**

Oh, hold on.

What was that-oh! **Candydic**-

Wrong script? Oh, there it is, ahh...

**The Effects of Princess Hunting.**

* * *

"Chris, I'm spotting unknown land below!"

"What? Alright, we're going down. Wallow, do your thing."

The ship landed safely.

"Man Chris, this was one shaky flight." Danny said.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"Chris, you should look at this," Beth spoke up.

"What is it, partner?"

"The jets and the engine was unstable a while ago, but now, it isn't anymore."

Wallow interrupted "Wait, it was unstable a while ago?"

"We should've been dead by now." Danny agreed.

"Well, we're lucky we're not dead. Any who, time to explore. Hold on. Where did we land in? Beth?"

"Hold on Chris, I think-, nope, no signal here."

"What?" Danny exclaimed.

"Alright, Bravest Warriors, ou-"

"WAIT! I need wake up Plum." Beth said.

"Plum's with us? Beth, I thought Plum was at the hideout taking guard." Danny wondered.

"Come on bro, give that Merewif a chance. Besides, she hasn't been in at least one of our missions yet." Chris replied.

"'sup guys!"

"Hey Plum." the boys responded.

Chris said "Alright. Now we can go. Bravest Warriors, OUT!"

* * *

"Ugh, Ice King! Let us all go! Finn and Jake will never give up on stopping you." Said Princess Bubblegum, locked in the cage.

"Oh, Princess. Well, this time, they're giving up. Also, I'll be bringing in one more companion." Replied the Ice King.

"What do you mean? Almost everyone here is terrified because of you! I never asked for an interdimensional Princess Party in a Cage! I, I mean **_we, want FREEDOM!"_**

"Silly Sweetie, **I cursed your jail!** There's no way you can get out. Just try, and you'll fail. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Oh my,... Hot, pink, fishy princess! She's perfect! Long flowing purple hair, rad pecks, AND CLAPPY LIL' PIG HANDS! SHE'S MINE!" Then he flew out of the castle.

BANG

"ICE KING-"

"Hey, where'd he go?" Asked Jake, as he and his brother Finn was about to find the Ice King, and beat him up.

Bubblegum pointed to the window.

* * *

"ZAPP!"

"Plum!" Beth exclaimed.

"Chris, up there!" Wallow said, pointing at the Ice King.

"Come fight us, villain!" Said Chris, as the Bravest Warriors readied their weapons. "I remembered you from that theater..."

"But first," Simon said, picking up the frozen Merewif with his magic, " BRING IT O-OOOFF! Fine, I'll go!" Then he teleported back into his castle with Plum in his hands.

* * *

"See Bubblegum, here's your new friend!"

"**NOW**!"

"Wha- OWEE! Ok, ok, I forfeit. AHH!"

Finn and Jake continued beating up the Ice King until he was completely vulnerable.

"Thanks Finn and Jake!" Said Bubblegum.

Plum woke up, unfrozen, by the others. "Huh? What the? Where am I?"

"Hello there, I'm Princess Bubblegum, just call me PB. you've been kidnapped by the Ice King. Now, calm down, before you react, he's defeated by our heroes Finn and Jake."

"Sup." Jake said.

"Thank you, Princess. But now I am deeply worried, for I don't know where my friends were and they might be looking for me." Plum replied.

"Plum!?" Chris shouted.

(gasp)" Chris, I'm up here! In the Ice Kingdom!" Replied Plum.

"Guys, I found Plum! We'll be there!" Chris said.

"Anyway, let's break this door open!" Jake said, as he tried to break the cage with his stretchy powers.

"Weird," said the dog. "I can't break it."

"Me neither. The sword can't even break it." Said Finn.

(gasp) "Guys, she's here!" Said Chris, as the Bravest Warriors got in.

"Hold up!" Said Jake as he and Finn readied to attack.

The Bravest Warriors, except Chris, got their weapons.

"Wait, we're not here to fight." Said Chris, then the crew put their weapons down. "We're just here to rescue Plum."

"Well, you can't, since the gate is kinda indestructible." Finn said.

"But how? How is ice indestructible?" asked Beth.

Then I came in;

"Oh, y'all folks just don't get it, do you?"

"Schmowzow, who the heck are you?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Now Finn, Jake, Bravest Warriors, let me explain the problem."

"Wait, how does this guy know our names?" Jake asked.

"Ugh, this guy is the Emotion Lord," Chris replied "a supernatural guy with amazing powers. Also, he claims he's me, from the future."

"Time travel's been invented already?" asked Jake.

Then I told him, "Yes indeed, in fact I'm a time traveller myself, now don't ask anything about the future, understand? Now, here's the problem, the Ice King put a spell on this cage so none could enter, or exit it. The only person exempted in this rule is the one who casts the spell. But there is a way to break the spell! One must find the true guardians of the following inside the cage, in order to set them free. All of them must be there. Adventurers and Warriors, you two are the first keys."

"But where these other 'keys'?" Beth asked.

"Why don't we take a look inside?" I said.

"Hey Finn, it's those girls Mordecai and Rigby were talking about." (Presume F,J met M n'R) said Jake.

"Oh Glob, you're right. Then there's two beautiful Pony Princesses and a cool-looking lumberjackeline!" Finn said.

So the Adventurers and the Bravest Warriors had to get some information about the women the Simon kidnapped. Then Finn and Jake decided to go to Mordecai and Rigby's place, through the ship with the Bravest Warriors.

And come back in the next chapter to find out what happens next in The Effects of Princess Hunting! Now, uh, KEEP CALM, AND READ ON.

**Emotion Lord, that' my lin- oh great! He's gone. Well, will the princesses be saved?**

**-Read by the Emotion Lord**

**-Written By BeatrixG**


	2. Dimension: Park

(Gulp) Most refreshing bottle of water in 2 years! Oh! Well looks like we're back! Welcome back, peppermasters. Now, time for the story to continue.

So, let's say the Bravest Warriors had so much difficulty going through the dimensions. Now, if you have read the author's previous story, you might've heard of the **Multiverse Link**, a useful property in the multiverse, and our warriors just discovered it for the very first time! Well, the only world they could go to without link means is the world where Ooo exists.

* * *

"So, what's this multiverse link?" Beth asked.

"Well, Princess Bubblegum explained to Jake and I that it puts worlds together, in an organized way." Finn replied.

"Guys, I'm encountering a very bright passageway here." Said Wallow.

"Alright, Warriors, and Finn and Jake, take precaution!"

"Wait Chris, there's nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean Wallow?"

"Well, we kinda landed in a unknown place."

Then Jake interrupted "Let me take a look." (Gasp) "That's it. We're here."

"What? Already?" Asked Danny.

"Wait, we're almost at the park. It's the center of the city." Said Jake.

"Alright, scan city." commanded Wallow.

_City scanned. You have reached your destination._

"We're above the park! Yo Chris, is there some door from below?" Asked Finn.

"Yup."

* * *

"Woah, Finn, are you sure about skydiving without our parasutes?" asked Chris

"Yeah it's alright! Besides, Jake's gonna be my parasute." said Finn, with Jake's hands and legs tied to Finn's backpack, which the human is wearing.

"Ready?" Asked Danny.

They replied "YEAH!"

"A-whoop." Danny said, pushing the 2.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Danny," Chris scolded.

"What? Look!" Danny pointed.

The rest said "WHOAAAAAAAAAAAHHH?"

* * *

"HAHA! Jake, parasute!"

Then Jake turned into a parasute, and the Adventurers landed safely.

* * *

While working on the gutters:

"Dude, let's get some coffeeeeeeee!"

"Ugh, Rigby! Quit annoying me. You know Benson's keeping a bi-"

"YOU TWO BETTER QUIT TALKING AND KEEP WORKING!"

"Alright Benson, we'll- WHAT THE?"

* * *

"Jake! I spot them!"

"Lean towards them." Jake said.

So the adventurers landed on the Park House's roof, where Mordecai and Rigby were, a while ago, working on the gutters.

* * *

On the way to the ship, with Jake stretching to the top:

"Thanks for that guys." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah. So, why were you looking for us then?"

"Well, Simon's got your girlfriends captured." Jake casually said.

"What?!" The groundskeepers exclaimed.

Rigby continued "I don't have a girlfriend!"

"He means **Margaret and Eileen." **Finn corrected.

"Then send us to Ooo, dude! You could've told us that right away!" Mordecai angrily begged.

"We did tell you." Jake told them. "Man, that boss of yours was right about you guys not paying attention."

"Say what?" Rigby wondered.

(facepalm) "Alright, we're here." Jake said. Then he shouted "Guys! We're back!", which he was addressing to the Warriors.

* * *

"So what you mean is that other guys from other dimensions got kidnapped too?" Mordecai asked.

"Yup. And the only way to set them free is to find what the Emotion Lord calls 'guardians'." Beth replied.

"Wait, doesn't that Whatever Lord mean the heroes from each dimension? I mean, Finn and Jake are heroes of Ooo. You guys are heroes of whatever you guys save, while me and Mordecai are heroes of the Park."

"Which park?" Danny asked.

Mordecai answered "The one we obviously work in! Hold on, Rigby has a point! Hey, uh.."

"It's Beth"

"Beth! Who else got kidnapped?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, there's 2 pony princesses, namely Celestia and Luna of Equestria, and a teenage girl named Wendy Corduroy."

"Wait, **Wendy Corduroy**? I think I know that name from somewhere."

"Rigby, it's that girl who works at the Mystery Shack at **Gravity Falls**." (Presume Md and R have met D and Mb)

"Jackpot! Mordecai, Rigby, do you animals know how Gravity Falls looks like?" Chris asked.

"Uh, of course we do! It's just some cruddy town. Also, quit calling us animals, we're still human." Rigby replied.

"We'll, _**we used to**_." Mordecai added. (Bold Italic: See 2 in the AM PM)

"Alright! Warriors! Adventurers! And what are you guys?" Chris asked the two.

"Uh, cool dudes!" Rigby said.

"Let's just make it groundskeepers. We're cool groundskeepers. Well, just, groundskeepers. That's who we really are." Mordecai replied.

"Alright, then it's settled! Adventurers, Warriors and Groundskeepers, TO GRAVITY FALLS!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

So the gang headed for Gravity Falls, which was quite far, since the surrounding worlds didn't resemble the destination.

(closes script)

Well, time to end it here, fellas! Since $&!# is not around, I'll be doing the cliffhanger.** So, what will happen to the captured? Whats gonna happen with the Warriors, Adventurers and Groundskeepers? Will they get to Gravity Falls and meet the Mys- Whoops! I almost created a Temporal Parosox! Yes, Parosox, for those of you who haven't seen the Bravest Warriors, in action. Do see them! Now, what happens? Keep calm, and read on!**

Gotta Blow!


	3. A Short Visit Plus Princess Party

"Hey kids!" Stan shouted. "Could you guys come here for a second?"

* * *

Well, welcome back! It's been a while since this story's been updated. Here's a little message from ****!

**_Dearest readers,_**

**_ Sorry I took quite long to update. I was working on a another story and with Candydicted. I've been procrastinating, since I've been in vacay. Also, the Emotion Lord calls me by my actual name, just incase you were wondering about the censors. If you guys were wondering about the chapter list, it'll be on all stories excluding the stories where there is character narrators, POVs, one-shots and stories which last for more than 1 book. Please do read some of my other stories like Couple Trouble, The Diamond Assassin, Candydicted and Fangirls: The Dream. Enjoy my one shot They made Me Wear It! and keep an eye out when I'll be releasing Gravity Falls: Across Dimensions. Now continue._**

**_ From,_**

**_ BeatrixG_**

* * *

"What is it, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper and Mabel said, going into the living room.

" I want you kids to help repair that small hole in the roof."

"What?" They both said. Dipper replied "Soos is the handyman; why couldn't he do that?"

"He's, um, uh, sick! He's at the doctor!" Stan lied. Soos was just at Lazy Susan's. He continued "Mabel, you go get the supplies and Dipper, uh, start working!"

* * *

"Mabel, I could use a little help here." said Dipper, covering the hole with a piece of wood. He had nails in his mouth and kept the hammer under his foot.

"Dipper, you know what Stan said."

"Well, I can't do this al-AHHH!"

(gasp) "DIPPER!"

*cough* 4x

Someone crashed into the room.

"What th-ahhh- oh! It's just you guys." Dipper exclaimed.

(gasp) "Mordecai and Rigby! You're back!" Mabel greeted.

"Hey." the two nervously responded.

"Look, we need you guys, to come with us, **right now**." Rigby said.

So the twins joined them, after making them do the work they were doing.

* * *

"Alright guys, there's not much to worry about. All we need to find are the guardians of Princesses Luna and Celestia." Said Beth.

"I think I know where we should go!" Mabel said.

The Mystery Twins said "TO EQUESTRIA!"

* * *

"Guys! Calm down! I know our situation right now isn't good but I've been in this situation before! For 827 years, I've been constantly kidnapped. So, please, BE PATIENT! All I know is that some delightful heroes will come, and they'll save us!" Bubblegum speeched, silencing everyone who were complaining about the Ice King and their state.

"Oh Finn," she whispered to herself, sitting down "I hope you and your friends arrive."

* * *

**After rewriting millions of times, shortening and shortening, yes! Alright. Well, the Emotion Lord left right away so, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? Keep calm, and read on.**

**-BeatrixG-**


	4. Probably Pony Panic

Welcome back everyone! Emotion Lord here! Now, (opens script) to continue.

* * *

Equestria was engulfed in madness. Everyone was running and panicking.

All of the doors and windows were barricaded.

* * *

"What are gonna do Twi? asked Applejack, worried like everyone else.

"I-i don't know! My magic tells me that the Princesses were kidnapped by the magic of ice. The only problem is that this type of magic is different." Twilight replied..

"A different kind of magic? You mean my magic?" Said the obvious-

"Discord," Twilight and the Elements turned, "Where are the princesses?" Then Twilight pinned Discord to the walls.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it!" He honestly said, giving himself a halo to prove his innocence.

"Oh really?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"YES!"

"I say we all put this fella to stone!" Applejack remarked.

"N-n-n-WAIT! I saw them getting kidnapped with my two eyes!"

"I think we had enough of your blabbering, darling." Rarity said.

"Hey, isn't he reformed? Why don't we let him speak for himself? He might be telling the truth." Fluttershy protested.

"Exactly!" said the spirit of chaos.

"Fine. Speak." Twilight said.

" I decided yesterday, at night, to watch them do their business for my own personal entertainment."

(gasp) "You what?" The Mane 6 reacted.

"Hey! Let me finish. Then some weird creature, out of nowhere, dressed in blue, snuck in, froze those **alitools**-*cough* I mean Princesses and disappeared with sending snow all over the castle halls. And I didn't bother because I was happy that those two would be gone for at least a day."

"Hmm. So that's why the floor's all wet." Rarity said.

* * *

The ship landed just outside the gates of Equestria. Dipper and Mabel desided to sneak into the castle, which was long way there. So Chris offered them some jetpacks and Jake let them tie his hands on to their waists so they can come back when they're in trouble.

Time Skip to The Arrival at The Castle:

Dipper and Mabel noticed that there were barricades, so they broke it and went into the castle.

"Well, look who happened to show up." Discord said, still pinned on the wall.

Twilight and her friends turned to Dipper and Mabel, who just came in.

"Woah, Dipper!" Twilight greeted, letting go of Discord. " And, Mabel- it's great to see you guys but we're dealing with a little problem so-"

"That's alright." Dipper replied.

"BECAUSE WE KNOW WHERE THE PRINCESSES ARE!" Mabel added.

"Really?!" the elements were surprised.

"Yeah." Mabel replied.

"Look, we need you guys to come with us in order to free them." Dipper said.

So they set, not before telling the citizens that Celestia and Luna are to return.

* * *

When reaching the ship:

"Woah." All the ponies were amazed.

"Wow! How did you-"

"It's not ours, really." Dipper said to Twilight. He continued "We were actually called by friends of ours (Mordecai and Rigby) who were friends with the people who knew who kidnapped the princesses (Finn and Jake) and they are also friends with the people who own the ship (Bravest Warriors). Also, they're here as well."

"Are you fella's sure this thing's safe?" Applejack asked.

"It's totally safe!" Mabel said.

So they went in, introduced each other for the 3rd time today and they set for Ooo.

* * *

WOOO HOOO! Well, it looks like we're almost at the last chapter! In fact, in a few days, or weeks, you'll get to see me again in this story and how this all ends! Which would escalate quickly. Anyway, now with given permission, KEEP CALM AND READ ON!


	5. Congratulations, You've Unlocked It!

**Hello once again, internet/audience/bros/adventurers/groundskeepers/warriors/tourists/bronies! BeatrixG is back/has returned! Well, I'm sorry to say this but I'll be narrating this chapter since the Emotion Lord is busy filming with the Bravest Warriors crew for the upcoming episodes of Bravest Warriors (Such as The Parasox Pub, Season of the Worm and Season of the Mitch) and for a probable Season 3.**

**Last Disclaimer: The author of this story has no right to own the characters in this story from the following shows: Cartoon Network's Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, Cartoon Hangover's Bravest Warriors, Cartoon Network's Regular Show, Disney's Gravity Falls and The Hub Network's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic by its creators such as Pendelton Ward (ATWFAJ and BW), J.G. Quintel (RS), Alex Hirsch (GF) and Lauren Faust (MLP: FiM)**

**Let the story commence!**

* * *

The princesses of Equestria were worried. They weren't in Equestria to make the sun and moon go down and up in its right time. They both agreed that the Land of Ooo was quite lucky that it's sun and moon went up and down on it's own.

Bubblegum, even though she already declined have a romantic relationship with Finn a few years ago, she still trusted him to be her most trusted knight, because she knew that Finn would still dedicate his life for protecting her, as she's one of the most advanced princesses in Ooo.

Plum was a little worried. She missed her friends. She wasn't even sure she would go back to her home. Also, she was scared of the ice cage leaking, because she just doesn't want to let out her tail by now, even if her legs are itching. Luckily, the coolness of the ice kept her comfortable.

Wendy, oh, she tried quite hard to withstand the cold. 'twas so cold that she couldn't go through her memories of Robbie, Dipper and pretty much her family. She sat by the corners, near the window, expecting the sun to melt the ice or to turn up the heat a little bit. It was no use. If only she knew the story of the Crown, and pretty much Simon.

Margaret, was slightly more worried than the Princesses. She had many new tasks needed to be finished quickly in university, and her thoughts of missing Mordecai topped the dessert, as her emotions ate the worry, distress and fear she was having. But there was a tang of hope too. She was lucky to have Eileen with her, and determined to be free from the cage.

Eileen was right beside her, asleep dreaming about Rigby saving her, ending up in her own world. She woke up, along with everyone else paying attention to the sound of the Space Whale, landing right nearby the kingdom.

All their negative feelings turned into positive ones, once they heard it.

* * *

"Geez, why does it feel all cold all of a sudden!" Dipper wondered.

Finn replied "Oh, well, that's because we're near the Ice Kingdom."

"Ice Kingdom?" Twilight asked.

"OH! OH! OH! WHY DON'T WE THROW A PARTY HERE!" Pinkie suggested.

"Yeah! It'll be 20 percent more cooler!" Dash added.

"Hey guys," The Ice King spoke up, who was still laying on the floors inside the castle, still unable to get up, asked "Could I join the party?"

"NO!"

"Come on guys, we can deal with the party later." Chris reminded everyone.

"Well, how 're we gonna get there?" Applejack asked.

"Well, you guys" Mordecai said, pointing to the Warriors "can use your magic stickers, all the winged ponies can fly, while the rest of us could just hop on Jake and stretch us up there! Sounds like a good plan?"

"Excuse me, but how would the rest of us fit on an average sized dog when we're this many?" Rarity doubted.

"Why does everybody think that!?" Finn exclaimed. He turned to Jake saying

"Let me show you how it's done!"

Then he stretched into some large tray with walls, looking like a roofless house. He stretched down some stairs for everyone to enter.

The twins and the elements had their mouths dropping. Mordecai and Rigby brushed it off, since they seen Jake shape shift, also remembering the first time they saw Jake stretch. The warriors have seen Jake demonstrate it earlier when he turned into a parachute.

The warriors then rubbed their stickers thus releasing their animal companions (The bee, dog, cat and falcon) turning into flight suits. (Similar to the one Chris wore in Merewif Tag when he visits Plum)

So everyone went into Jake's stretchy tray all except for the Warriors and the elements of Loyalty, Kindness and Magic.

* * *

"Finn! Jake! You have returned! With, friends of yours." Bubblegum exclaimed.

"Hey guys, what about me?"

Everyone turned to the Ice King, staring.

"What are you fellas looking at?"

"AHHHHHH!"

Everyone had a shocked face or an "Ooooohh" face.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that Simon, but you deserved it."

Well, well well! Here's what happened:The Emotion Lord comes out of nowhere, stepping on the Ice King. It's unknown for me if he did it on purpose or if it was an accident.

"Will he be alright?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Oh he'll be fine! After all, there are hospitals here!" Future Chris said.

"Well, let's crack this open!" Finn said, attacking the cage, still not breaking.

"What the heck? Hey! You told us it would open if we were all here! This was a scam. Let's get outta here Mordecai."

"Now hold on there Rigby, I just forgot to tell you guys one thing. You see, the curse gives the cage an additional 4 locks. One for Finn and Jake to open, one for the Warriors to open, one for Mordecai and Rigby to open and you all know the rest. Well, there are keys for you needed to open and you need to find them. I just made the job easier, I mean, if you guys took longer, your worlds will be destroyed!"

"That means, wait. Where are the keys?" Dipper asked.

"Where your life changed you. It made you who you are today! By the way, here's your key Chris." replied the Emotion Lord.

"Wait, how come they get a key first?" Jake asked.

"Because I'm the one who changed their lives. In fact, I changed my own life! I hope you fellas find yours because it's easy. I mean look! Mordo and Rigs's key is with them right now!"

" What? Where?" Mordecai wondered.

The Emotion Lord picked up the key which was on Rigby's tail. (It was pretty much there the whole time.)

"Here you go!" He said, giving it to Rigby.

"Wha-why him?" Mordecai asked, which he found unusual, since the stuff were usually given to him.

"Maybe because I'm awesomer than you are!" Rigby boasted.

"Nope. It's because Rigby causes most of the chaos in your Park, therefore changing your lives."

"Oh."

"Not feeling so proud anymore, huh?" Mordecai grinned.

" STOP TALKING!"

"So what about us?" Dipper asked.

"Well..."

* * *

So the Emotion Lord helped everyone find the keys.

Dipper and Mabel found theirs in the Journal 3.

Finn and Jake's was under the Ice King's crown.

Well, for the elements, the key was broken, into 6 parts. One under Dash's feathers of her wings, one in Rarity's mane, one on Twilight's horn, one under Applejack's hat, one in Fluttershy's hoof and one on Pinkie's tail.

How did they put the key pieces together? Obvious, with the power of Friendship which results in harmony.

Then suddenly, the 5 locks became visible. The gang put in the keys and their friends were free. They sent the Ice King to the hospital, and they planned to have a 5 day party, one party for each dimension, with newfound friends to help.

The End!

* * *

** (closes script)**

**Thanks so much for reading! Holy crud, I can finally start Gravity Falls: Across Dimensions! Please, if you want, review, favorite, follow, WHATEVER YOU WANT! ****I would like to dedicate this book to PillarAngel, because that guy gave inspiration for my fanfics such as this and Candydicted. I might be cancelling Candydicted though, I'm not sure. But I'll still be writing, as long as I got inspiration. I would like to hear some ideas for another which involves YTubers for once, again, with no OCs, no crossovers. Same for a Steven Universe fic. (Please, too much Romance is a bad thing.) Well, that covers it! Expect Gravity Falls:Across Dimensions to come out in about a week from now. (Save the date May 22, the same date for the premire of Bravest Warriors's The Parasox Pub.)**

**Keep calm and read on!**

**-BeatrixG**

**P.S. **

**I just spoiled some chapters for GF:AD. See you soon.**


End file.
